I Will Hold You And Never Let It Go
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: Little America told England he wanted to marry him when he grown up! England told him he can't because he only loves him as a brother. Little America ignored him and determined to win his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer: For some reason, I wanted to write Us/Uk romance for the first time~ I missed writing Romance maybe it was my thing? I experienced "Heart broken" is and it was a bad kind of feeling. So, Let's change the subject because I don't want to be depressed again.**

**Summary: Little America told England he wanted to marry with him when he grown up! England told him he can't because he only loves him as a brother. Little America ignored him and determined to win his heart. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine~ I'm not regretting~**

**Warning: Grammatical error and spelling mistakes**

"Ne Ne England!" said little America quite excitedly while looking at England. England looked at him with a smiled and replied, "What is it?"

The two of them were sitting on a comfy sofa. Little America is sitting on England's lap because England was telling him a story about his mystical friends until little America interrupted him. It was night time in their place. It was 6: 30 p.m. Fortunately for England, 1 week is his day off for work. So today, he decided to spent a peaceful life and a lot of time with his little brother, America. He never knows that 1 week will not be so peaceful.

"When I grown up, I'm going to marry you!" said little America excitedly while smiling at him. England was frozen in his place. He really didn't know what to say with him. England snapped off while scratching his left cheek with his fingertip.

"America, you can't marry the person you don't love. I only loved you as a sibling and do you know what love and marriage is? And where the heck did you heard that!?" asked England quite curiously. If America told him who the person did he hear this, he's going to pay. If he found out it was a girl, he wont mind at all because gentlemen shouldn't fight with the lady. His left eyebrow twitched with annoyance when he asked that. Luckily, America didn't saw his eyebrow twitched.

"But England! I really really love you!" whined little America. England shake his head and sighed. He looked at him gently.

"You're still young, America. You will know what love is when you grown up" said England. Little America pouted at that.

"I still never ever give up!" said little America with determination. England massaged his temple and sighed, and then he looked at him.

"So, whom did you heard that?" Asked England again, obviously changing the subject.

"Ohhh~ I heard that with a nice mister while coming to our house! He has strange blonde hair with blue eyes~ And also, he has a beardy on his chin and a weird language," answered little America cheerfully with proud. He can described him very well who the person is for the first time. England chuckled and patted his head as affection. Little America giggled at that. Inside England's mind, he was ragging because of trespassing at his home without his permission. He wanted to scold little America about not to talk to stranger, but he felt guilty when he do that. England turned into a softie when it comes with little America. Sometimes, he would forced himself to scold at him to let him know that he was wrong.

'You will pay, you bloody git! Be prepared for another war!' said England inside his mind.

Suddenly, little America stopped giggling. England was worried and looked at him and saw him pouting.

"What's wrong?" asked England worriedly while looking at him.

"I know what love and marriage is, England! I love you England!" confessed little America and hugged England immediately. England was pushed back a little because little America is a little bit strong. England suddenly hugged him.

'He is growing up so fast,' thought England sadly, but he shake it off and pushed back deep inside his mind.

"America." called England with his rare gentler looks. Little America still didn't look at him.

"America, look at me." said England. Little America looked above him with a blushed on his chubby cheeks and also a pout. England chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" said little America with a pout and a blush on.

"I'm not laughing at you, but I only laughed a little because you're quite...er...cute." confessed England with a blushed. Oh man, he felt embarrassed now. Little America suddenly smiled brighter.

"Am I really?" asked little America quite cheerfully. England nodded with a blush and coughed his fist. And then, He looked at him seriously and said, "I will explain what love and marriage is, America. So, listen carefully, okay?" Little America only nodded cheerfully.

"America, love and marriage isn't not easy at all. You know we're nations, right?" asked England. Little America nodded as an answer.

"As nations, marriage is all about political. Even though two nations were married each other but they didn't love each other. Although they lived together with the same house, but they still love each other. But, their love is quite different; they only love as a friend to have a better relationship so that their bosses will be pleased. Love has...many different meanings. Love is, for example: They loved each other as a family, friends, and l-lover." At the end of the sentence, England blushed and stuttered. Little America only tilted his head cutely. To tell the truth, England never fallen in love before. He doesn't know what "Love" is. Poor England.

"I don't understand what you're talking about England." said little America honestly. England chuckled and patted America's head affectionately.

"You will understand when you grown up. Now, Run along. It;s time for bed time." said England, not looking at the clock. Little America looked at the grandfather clock behind England and saw it was exactly 7. America pouted at that, and then he yawned. England chuckled at his cute gesture.

"England...I...want...to sleep...with...you..." said little America drowsily, and then he was fallen asleep. England shakes his head. It was too late anyway. Little America's tight gripped was holding unto his clothes. He will never change his clothes because he doesn't want to wake him up. At that, he walked upstairs and went to his room.

When morning comes, little America's eyes wide open and saw the person he wanted to see first, England. He smiled happily and decided to watch him sleep, so he did.

Little America saw England's lips, and then he remembered what the nice mister he told him yesterday.

**Flash back~**

Little America is waiting England to come home, so he was stuck in here inside the big house. He is now feeling lonely. Sometimes, he went to the front door to see if he was there; Unfortunately, he wasn't there. But suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards the living room. He was sitting on the sofa, eager to wait up England. When he saw who it is, it was a stranger that seems kind of oddly familiar like he met him long time ago, but he can't remember who he is. He has short blonde hair with blue eyes and a beard same color as his hair. He looked at him with a surprised look.

"Mon cher, what are you doing alone in here, petit garçon mignon?" asked the stranger with a weird accent. Little America tilted his head. Little America only know the parts of English he spoke, so he was going to answer it.

"I'm waiting England to get home! When his home, I'm gonna hug him! For some reason, I don't want to kiss his cheeks but only his lips! When I do that to England, I think he will scold at me." answered little America with a pout. He told what he was planning to do with England. France chuckled. Suddenly, he comes toward near America and sat down on the comfy sofa beside him. Little America only watched him. He knows that England told him not to talk to stranger, but he felt he wasn't a stranger at all! He felt that he was oddly really really familiar, but he can't remember him.

"Petit garçon, you really love your big brother England, no?" asked the stranger nicely. Little America nodded cheerfully.

"I see...How about I help you?" offered the stranger.

"Really!?" said America excitedly. The stranger nodded.

"I'm the country of love! You can call me big brother France if you want, too." said the stranger known as France, and then he winked at him.

"Cool! My name is America! But it felt weird when I said big brother France. In this country, we call first name!" explained America cheerfully.

"Then France it is." said France.

"Can you teach me how should I kiss England without him noticing me?" asked little America energetically. He was quite eager to do that.

"Hon hon hon hon! You have quite a strong spirit there, America. Since I can sense the spirit of your love strongly, I can give you many advice." said France. He was amused what's happening at England's life.

"Yehey!" cheered America. Suddenly, France looked at him seriously, and America noticed him and looked at him silently, waiting to listen France's advice.

"Step 1: If you want to kiss England's lips, cheeks, and forehead quietly, he needs to be asleep." Explained France. Little America was listening at him intently with his serious looks. He drilled his advice in his brain so that he can't forget them. When France explained how or should he do this to England. He nodded and never fallen asleep for the first time. When England was teaching him or explaining things about histories and etc., he was feeling drowsy or fallen asleep immediately. Since he was just a kid, England dismissed the lesson and never wakes him up.

**Flash Back End~**

_**Little America's POV~**_

'Okay! This is your chance, America! Show how much I love him!' I thought filled with determination. I never wanted to kiss England's forehead and cheeks. I wanted to kiss his lips! That's what I saw one man and woman kissing near the forest outside and they told each other many times how much they love each other, and then minutes later, they were naked and doing something strange.

'Now that I think about it...I told France what it is and France answered that it's called making out. He told me that I would do that England in step: ***, or maybe step:** when I grown up.' I thought. I shakes my head to snapped off and looked at England intently. England looks uncomfortable, but he was still sleeping.

'Don't worry, England! I will take good care of you like a husband would do!' I thought filled with determination, and then I kissed him on his lips longer. I never do step: *, like sticking my tongue inside his mouth. I remembered that France told me I wound do that when I grown up. I'm so excited when I grown up! I would do England many things to him! When I felt that I needed to breathe, I stopped kissing him and started to pant, but England isn't. Maybe he was a grown up? I pouted. Someday, the two of us will pant!

_**Little America's PoV End~**_

England felt weird, like...Something wet on his lips. When he woke up, he saw a flushing America and grinned at him while looking at him.

'Maybe I licked my lips when I fallen asleep...Oh crap!' England thought and sat up straight and touched his forehead to him. Little America caught him with a surprise, and then he blushed. England stopped touching his forehead and sighed in relief. Little America pouted in second about that. He wanted to be longer.

"I thought you have a fever," mumbled England. Little America heard him and felt his heart is beating so fast.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is this what it calls Love?' questioned little America inside his mind. He has a small body, but he lives many centuries because he was a colony and not human just like England. England looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, America? If you are feeling sick, say it to me, okay?" asked England quite worriedly. Little America stopped thinking things and nodded. Suddenly, Little America's stomach grumbled. England laughed.

"I guess you're hungry. Come, let's go to the kitchen, okay? But first, we need to prepared ourselves," said England with a gentle look, and then he reached his right hand towards him. Little America looked at his hand, nodded quite cheerfully, and grabbed England's hand. England knew that little America liked to hold his hands. England stood up with his feet and touched the cold ground while little America stood up on the bed and jumped down on the cold ground too when his feet touched it. Together, they hold hands and decided to prepared themselves.

'I will take one step at a time! England, you will be my wife when I grown up!' Little America thought quite determined. His goal is finally set. England shivered his spine. He shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Oh, how wrong he was.

_**To be Continue~**_

**Writer: This is my first time Chibi US/UK, so be nice with me xD. I rushed this truthfully because it was 5 a.m+! Sorry about my terrible grammars. I hoped you forgive me.**

_**Translation time!**_

petit garçon- _Little boy- _**(French)**

Mon cher-_ my dear- __**(French)**_

petit garçon mignon- cute_ little boy- _**(French)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer: Thank you who Favs., follows, and review! :). I'm updating earlier because one day will be start of my school. :(. Why time goes fly! I want more summer vacation! (sob and sulks) Anyway, I have too much free time and I'm bored! Here's a new fresh of chapter :3. **

**Note: Hey~ Is little America a colony back here yet?**

**_Starcrossedlover12: _Really? I never intent to captured their personality :3. I'm a GerIta fan, by the way. I'm kind of new about Us/Uk. I turned into one of a fan yesterday :3.**

**Warning: Grammatical error and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Hetalia obviously~**

When they finished preparing themselves, they walked outside of the door while holding hands and went downstairs. Little America is quiet all the way while walking with England. He was thinking hard while he was frowning. England noticed him and got worried about him.

'I wonder if he was sick,' England thought worriedly. Meanwhile, at little America's mind.

'Ok! Step 2: Always stay close with him. I always do that thought, next step! Step 3: Sometimes, hold hands with him. Yehey! I always holding hands with England! This is pretty easy! Okay, Step 4: Seldom bring some gifts. But, I don't have any money. England has it all.' He frowned at that while he was thinking. Little America is thinking hard, deep in thought that he never heard that England was calling him.

"...rica!"

".merica!"

"America!" called England in third time. Little America snapped off with his thought and looked at him with a "Hm?" Little America saw how worried England is while looking at him. He never noticed that they stopped walking. England was kneeling on him with one of his knee as to looked at him with the same height as him.

"What's wrong, America? Are you feeling really sick? If you do, please do tell me." England begged at him with his worried looks. He knows that he never beg someone. If it was his beloved sibling, he will do it. Even though he will crushed his pride just for him.

"I'm not sick at all, England! I'm just thinking, that's all," Little America confessed truthfully just to comfort him. He really didn't do it on purposed to make him worried about him. He will give him a gift as to make him better. England sighed in relief and hugged him.

"I thought you're sick! If you are sick, please tell me America. I'll cook you some porridge just in case, okay?" England said and stopped hugging him. He is looking at him with a gentle look and a smile. Little America nodded and answer him with a hum.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, England." said little America filled with guilt and hugged him as an apology. England was surprised a little and hugged him back lovingly.

'I never felt someone loving me before. My siblings always bullied me when I was young. I never felt someone loving me as a brother. As big brother job, I'll try my best to be your best model.' He thought. He finally set his goal. The two of them stopped hugging each other and looked at each other with a smile.

"Now, Why don't you play outside while I cook, America? I'll call you later when I'm finish." said England while patting his head in affection. Little America nodded cheerfully.

'This is the best perfect time to look around to give England a perfect gift! Oh I know, I'll pick some beautiful flowers as a gift!' Little America giggled at what he thought as he imagined giving England the best gift he has ever had. England saw little America giggled and he formed a small smile. England stood up and ready to go, but little America stopped him by pulling his pants. England looked down because he was so tall and asked him, "What is it?"

"Where's Canada?" Asked Little America curiously. England looked at him confusedly.

"Pardon?" Asked England. He doesn't know who Canada is. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming this way. The two of them looked and saw a figure materializing himself turning into a human form and running towards them. He has wavy dark blonde hair and violet eyes. He looks just like America has a twin. Although, he has blonde hair with an ahoge sticking up and sky blue eyes.

"Canada! Good morning! I never see you since yesterday!" shouted little America quite cheerfully while waving his right hand energetically.

'So, This is Canada...Oh Yeah, I remember who he is now,' England thought. When Canada was in front of them panting, he formed a small smile at them.

"Good morning America and England. I'm sorry I'm late. I over-slept a little," said Canada shyly. Suddenly, America ran towards him and tugged his left arm and ran passed at England.

"England! Me and Canada will play inside the forest!" Shouted America energetically while looking behind his back and saw a dumbfounded England looking at them.

"Hey! Don't pull me so hard! My left arm hurts!" Said Canada in protest. He has tears stuck in his eyes. Little America forgot that he was stronger than Canada, so he tugged his left arm gently. Sensing that his brother dragged him away gently, little Canada formed a small smile.

Meanwhile, At England. He snapped off and shake his head with a small smile on his lips.

'Kids...Oh yeah, I need to buy some ingredients for porridge and scones. I hope they play each other for a long while,' Thought England. He walked downstairs calmly.

_**Little America's PoV~**_

When me and Canada went outside of the house and already inside the forest near here in this area, I looked at Canada seriously.

"Canada, you know what my dream is, right?" asked little America seriously. Little Canada was surprised while looking at me. I know I'm rarely showing my serious side. Little Canada nodded slowly.

"Yes, You wanted to be a hero and married England, right?" He answered me back confidently. I nodded.

"Canada, I need your help. I need to give England some flowers but I don't know what kind," I said like I was deeply in trouble, but it is. Canada frown and think deeply, until he looked at me cheerfully. I know he has an Idea when he does that.

"I know! In my land, I have beautiful flowers called Aquilegia. It has many different beautiful colors. Ohh~ Maybe single rose too? I know single red rose means I love you, that's what France told me yesterday. Oh, did I...talk too much again?" asked little Canada shyly. Little America nodded slowly and then hugged him immediately.

"C-can't...b-breathe!" said little Canada squirming a lot and gasping for air.

"Oh, mattie! I know you're the smartest brother I ever have! If I could just kiss you on your lips, I could! But sadly, that's reserved for England! If I didn't met you, I have so much trouble to think about that. How should I ever repay you!?" I said excitedly while hugging my brother so tightly, not noticing that my brother is turning blue.

"I-I...need...air! Air!" said Canada in a whisper. Luckily, l heard him and stopped hugging him. Canada dropped on the soft grass while gasping for air. I saw how paled he looks. I looked at him worriedly. Near my house has a forest. Canada and Me spent time playing in here long ago until now. It was our secret playground. Of course, England never knew it. I felt guilty not telling this place, but I promised Canada that this is our secret place only.

"I'm sorry, Canada. I didn't do it on purpose! I forgot how strong I am." I said sounding guiltily. I never looked at his eyes. I never noticed that Canada stood up and hugged me.

"I-It's okay...I forgive you." he said sincerely. I smiled and hugged back. A few minutes later, we stopped hugging each other; Our eyes met, and then we laughed together. His skin color is back to normal.

"Alright! Let's go to North America!" I said quite excitedly. I went quickly ahead of him, and then Canada ran and was beside me.

"Do you know where North America is?" asked Canada. I stopped walking, and so he is. I looked at him while I tilting my head in a questioning look.

"No, What's north, anyway?" I asked. Canada just sighed like he knew I would do that.

_**Little America's PoV end~**_

Little Canada took the lead. It was hot outside while they walked. Little Canada sweated and panted. However, Little America only sweated. Little Canada told him he wanted to take a small rest. Little America complied. Little Canada seated on the big boulder beside him while little America decided to sit on the cold soft glass. They were in the middle of the forest. Little America didn't know where he was, but little Canada knew; That's why he took the lead. They were surrounded by trees, and it was a little dark around here because of the shadow of the trees. There's a few flowers blooming but it wasn't their list to take it.

"Wow! That was so cool! We look like we're treasure hunting!" said Little America quite excitedly. He looked at the flushed Canadian and saw him nodding at him while he panting.

"Y-yeah..." Little Canada said timidly while he stopped panting. His lungs were in stable now.

'The truth is...I already walked this area a lot of times.' Little Canada thought. He doesn't want to disappoint his brother when he told him that. Even though he doesn't look like he was feeling on adventure like his brother is feeling, he will keep quiet for his sake. Suddenly, little America laid down on the soft grass.

"Wooow~ The sky is really big and blue! Oh, a bird! It was a big one! Look Mattie! It has a white headed bird and a tail and also dark brown feathers! Oh look, it has yellow beak and feet! Wooow~! It was so big! I wished I have that kind of pet but England wont allow it" said little America sadly and pouted at that. He hates England's rules sometimes but most of the times, anyway. But still, little America still loves him. Little Canada stood up and laid beside him. Warm breeze suddenly blown and their hair swayed and also the green grass with a rustle sounds. Little America took a sneak glance at him.

"Hey Mattie, are we there yet?" asked little America. Little Canada looked at him, and they met eye to eye.

"A-almost..." He answered timidly. The wind blown again. The two of them were in deep silence, but it was a comfortable silence while accompany each other.

"Mattie," called little America.

"Y-yes?" Little Canada replied timidly. He watched above the clear blue sky.

"You're the best brother I ever have! You know many things! Me, I don't know very much." said little America honestly. Little Canada chuckled.

"Because, You fallen asleep easily. England teaches us every time he visited us. Even though he always forget about me, I still listened. Luckily, You always beside me and sometimes you never forget about me. France always remembered me most of the time~ You know, this is the longest time we spent time together." confessed little Canada. He felt embarrassed now, and then he heard little America snored lightly with a few mumbled. He looked at little America and saw him fast asleep. Little Canada shakes his head. Typical of his brother. He stood up.

"I'm going to be ahead of you now America, alright?" asked Little Canada in permission with his timid voice of his. He sighed. He knew that he never heard him because he was sleeping, and then he left little America alone. The truth is, he doesn't want to wake him up. When he tried to wake him up, it will take a long time to do it. At that, he left little America alone.

Hours flew by, Little America's eyes opened. When he looked beside him, he saw no ones there. He sat down straight immediately until he heard a rustle of leaves behind his back. When he looked who it is and saw little Canada. He saw how dirty little Canada looks like while he was panting like he ran on a marathon. His clothes were dirty and also his hands, shoes and face.

"Look, America! I have the -pants- flowers! I -pants- found – pants- lots of them! -pants- The blue ones -pants calls Aquilegia and -pants- these are red rose! -pants- It means -pants- I love you! About the blue Aquilegia, you can have it now -pants- -pants- I think one rose is -pants- fine." said little Canada while panting. We know that they are colonies, right? They aren't humans but country instead. They are stronger than humans. Little America stood up and immediately ran towards him.

"Are you okay? You didn't got hurt, right?" asked little America worriedly. Little Canada stopped panting and smiled instead. He felt wobbly and his legs were tiring him out.

_**Little Canada's PoV~**_

My brother asked many question, but I smiled because I felt happy. I don't know why though.

"I'm fine. But here. The flowers. Take it." I said in comfort while gasping for air. I wasn't strong like my brother is. I even climbed the Rocky Mountains just to obtained the blue Aquilegia and I succeeded. For the rose, I just picked up near my house. Little America took it. My eyes felt heavy, and then I slowly dropped down. Luckily, my brother caught me while I fall. The last time I heard is my brother calling my name. Now, everything I see is pitch black.

_**Little Canada's PoV ends~**_

Little America saw little Canada slowly falling down. He was surprised and immediately caught him while he was falling, and then he called his name many times. He only heard small breathing like he was fallen asleep. When he picked him up and he looked close, he really is sleeping. Little America formed a small smile.

"Thank you." Little America thanked the sleeping Canadian. He piggy back ride him without much difficulty. He still holding the flowers gently though, and then he walked away.

_**England's PoV**_

I finished buying some ingredients in the market. I went to the house next and then in the kitchen. I cooked porridge and scones. I already prepared the plates, forks, spoons, and glasses. The glasses were already filled with water. Since it took a few minutes to make the porridge, I put the three porridge in a small bowl and put it in the center of the plate. The wooden table is short though, but I didn't mind at all. When I smelled the delicious scones I cook, it was ready. I opened the stove and took out the delicious scones. I put the scones with a new plates and put the the plates in the center. I walked outside and went inside the forest. I know the children were in the forest playing each other because America told him so, like always.

"America! Ca..." I said in mid-sentence. Who Am I calling again? I know I already said 2 letters. 20 minutes of thinking, I finally remembered who he is.

"America! Canada! Breakfast is ready!" I shouted. I only heard silence. I called again, but I heard nothing. I have no choice but to find them while walking in the forest. While I was walking aimlessly, I shouted their names.

"America! Canada! Where the bloody hell are you!?" I shouted with worried in my voice. Suddenly, I heard one of my mythical friends chatting with their friends, and I walked towards were the voice is. I asked my friend Lulu; one of my fairy friends. Lulu agreed helping me and she told her fairy friends to help me. I was so happy I had friends. So, We searched separately in the forest.

"America! Canada! I'm not playing hide-and-seek! Come out now!" I shouted again. I looked around my surroundings and saw no America and Canada.

"America! Canada! The food is getting cold! If you don't come out soon, I'm going to punished you two!" I shouted while I threaten them. But I still heard nothing. I only heard rustle of the leaves and wind blowing. Suddenly, I heard the branch snapped and I turned around and saw how messy America and Canada are. I panicked and walked towards them, and then start hugged them immediately.

_**England Pov Ends~**_

_**Little America's PoV~**_

I walked for hours. I don't know where I am but I'm not getting tired. I walked aimlessly. I really don't know where we are. My clothes, face, arms and shoes were already dirty. I almost fallen in the cliff though. I shouldn't tell England about that. Fortunately, My flowers were in perfect shape. But suddenly, I heard our names got called. I ran towards were the sounds came from. I know it's England.

"England! England!" I shouted filled with excitement. I'm so excited to see him! I'll give him my flowers later because I wanted to hugged England so badly. Maybe I should laid my brother first, and then I will hugged England. When I finally saw the figure I wanted to see, I stepped some branch and England heard it. He turned and I saw his expression turns into panic and ran towards us, and then he start hugged us.

_**Little America's PoV Ends~**_

"Do you know how worried I am!? And where the bloody hell are you!? I was so worried about you two! Don't you ever do that again." England stopped hugging little America and scold at them. England was kneeling as the same height as him. He doesn't mind getting his clothes dirty when he hugged him. The important thing is about his sibling's welfare. Little America only smiled. Even though little America didn't hugged England, at least England hugged him first. Of course, he forgot that little Canada was behind his back sleeping, and also England about little Canada's presence. England now noticed little Canada sleeping behind little America's back. When England finished scolding them, even though he only scolds little America because little Canada was still unconscious.

"Oh yeah, England. I have to give you something." said little America quite excitingly. England's left eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

"What is it?" asked England curiously. Little America showed him the rose.

"This is for you! And this blue flower-thingie is for me. Canada pick it up while I fall asleep on the way. He never wakes me up. How mean of him, but I can't get mad at him because I already forgiven him. Oh, Oh, England! Do you know what single rose means? Canada told me that it means I love you! So, I really really love you!" confessed little America cheerfully. England blushed while scratching his fingertips on his left cheek awkwardly.

"T-thank you...But, you still have punishment for doing something so dangerous! Do you know that wild blue Aquilegia were pick off from the mountains!?" England started scolding him again.

"Aww...I thought you already forgive me and avoid it. Oh yeah, what's an Aquilegia?" asked little America curiously, not noticing that he was changing the subject. England sighed in frustration.

"The flower that Canada gave it to you." answered England.

"Ohhh~ What does it mean?" asked little America again. England didn't mind his little brother questioning him. If it was France, he will get angry or shouted him some answers filled with curses.

"It means Innocence," answered England with a gentle look.

'And also foolishness,' England added inside his mind, but he wont say it.

"Ohhh~ What's Innocence mean?" asked little America another one. England massaged his temple and sighed in frustration.

"It means pure or white," answered England another one.

"Let's go first and get you clean up. When we finished eating breakfast, I will scold you two again and tell you about your punishment." said England sternly.

"Aw..." Whined little America.

"Should I carry Canada?" offered England. Little America shakes his head.

"I can do it England! Because I'm your husband, husband needs to be strong like a hero!" said little America quite excitedly. England sweat dropped. He wonders where he got that idea. He will tell him later that He was his brother and not his...wife.

"Let's go?" asked England unsure. He felt awkward. He stood up and reached his right hand towards him. Little America looked at it and grabbed his hand cheerfully with a hum sound as agreement. Together, they went to their home. Of course all the way, England saw one of Lulu's fairy friends to tell Lulu that he has found them. England thanked them in gratitude, and also told the fairies to passed Lulu's a message to thank her. Meanwhile at little America, he only stared England silently because he can't see like England would do.

_**To be continue~**_

**Writer: This is freaking long! Do you know I started writing this in the afternoon? And then I finished almost 6 a.m again TAT. I typed slow, for your information. And also in yesterday, I should published this but there's an error, so I didn't published :(. **

**Note: I saw the meaning of the flowers in the internet. I dunno I'm wrong with my information. I saw in the internet the wild blue Aquilegia is pick off by Rocky Mountains in Canada or Texas or some other places. There are different colors. By the way, the big bird little America talking about is called a bald eagle. I don't know how to described it. **


End file.
